Walking The Earth
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Tweek and Craig try to find each other during a zombie apocalypse. With two weeks journey between then can the couple find each other all while trying not to get eaten. At the end, who will still be alive? Blood, swearing, violence. Creek with bits of Style and Bunny. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

It all started simply enough, a couple of people in town got sick but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong and the more tests they did only made the people worse until they ultimately died.

Only the people didn't stay dead, while still in the hospital others became infected and before long it was a full out war between the living and the dead.

Tweek Tweak had been holed up in his families coffee shop since the 'apocalypse' had kicked off; on his sick parents ordered he had locked down the store and hadn't seen daylight for nearly two weeks.

Tweek was sixteen, his blond hair had been cut short to stop him pulling chunks out and his skinny frame was growing awkwardly.

The blond had no idea what had happened; people had called it a virus, Craig had jokingly said it was zombies and Tweek now feared that his boyfriend had been right.

For the past two weeks he had lived on cookies and coffee, sitting in the dark of the coffee shop, listening to the shuffling and banging of the world outside but now it was becoming too much, the silence was much too loud.

Since he had nothing to do, or anyone to talk to, Tweek had managed to devise a weapon from the things around him; using a compressor and an old water pistol he made a Hot Coffee Gun, scolding anything it came in contact with.

"it won't be too much longer before something breaks in here." Tweek mumbled to himself as he shoved more packets of instant coffee into his bag.

Collecting as much food and weaponry as he could the blond went to climb out the back window; peering out he couldn't see anything but could hear light moaning and shuffling.

Tweek pulled on his leather coat, mask he wore when mixing coffee, football boots and thick working gloves; wanting as much as himself covered as possible.

Carefully Tweek lowered himself onto the dustbin beneath the window and peeked round the corner; there he could see the two slightly slumped figures of his parents.

Or at least what used to be his parents, their clothes were streaked with grim and blood, eyes blank and mouths hanging open.

Tweek wanted to cry because until that moment nothing had been real, just another South Park problem that would turn out to be a big misunderstanding, but it was real; his parents were zombies.

Rushing in the other direction Tweek set out to find a car and drive as far away from town as possible.

Tweek saw several zombies, school mates, customers, teachers, on his way through town but none of them noticed him or at least they were super slow zombies so they didn't react in time.

He tired as hard as he could not to think about anymore of his friends or families fate but it didn't work when his legs had brought him to the back of Craig's house.

All inside was dark but the front door was flung wide open and there were bloodstains everywhere but no sign of any of the Tuckers; except the small, still body lying covered in snow in the front yard.

Feeling tears stinging his eyes Tweek went to leave since there was no point hanging about but as he was leaving he noticed that Craig's crappy car was gone from the drive and his parent's car was still there.

Tweek felt a flutter of hope that Craig had gotten away.

The next couple of houses were all abandoned, cars and possessions missing and it wasn't until the house at the end of the street that Tweek found a car he was able to use.

Approaching the car Tweek realised it was still there because the owners were only half there, literally; someone or thing had ripped them apart so only their legs were left.

Taking a deep breath the shaking blond grabbed the ankles and pulled the half body out of the car; as he dumped the remains he managed to catch a glimpse behind him to see a small group of zombies sickening slowly shuffling towards him.

Even though they were moving slowly Tweek still panicked slightly and slung himself into the car, locking doors instantly; the car stunk of blood and the drivers' seat was soaked through; pushing all thoughts out of his rambling mind he started the car and drove away.

Tweek was just deciding how far he would get before realised that he didn't have anything for living out in the wilderness so he made a turn into the mall.

There were cars and bits of bodies lying everywhere in the parking lot, even a few zombies listlessly bumping into poles, luckily the mall doors weren't locked down but the whole place had been looted.

Tweek felt stupid for hiding away for so long, since it meant that everything was probably already taken.

Gripping his handmade gun tightly in his gloved hands Tweek climbed out of the car and made his way into the eerie mall.

Every shop had been raided, all the usual stuff had been taken, canned food and warm clothes, also a tonne of guns with their ammo.

Tweek tried to find the camping store but wasn't sure where it was since he rarely went to the busy, noisy mall.

"Halt!" Came a voice from the escalator.

There stood a boy Tweek's age holding an old style shotgun, he was wearing a Hello Kitty bodywarmer, bright purple snowboots and ski goggles.

Tweek let out a strangled yelp and pointed his own gun at the boy.

Suddenly the boy was practically dropped his gun and pulled off his ski goggles; it was Butters.

A huge smile spread across Butters face, "Tweek! You're alive!" he exclaimed, bouncing down the rest of the steps.

Tweek pulled down his mask to face the smaller blond properly, not be able to stop the smile crossing his own face, "I'm glad you're okay too." He breathed.

"nobody knew where to were." Butters told him, "Craig was flipping out. Come upstairs." He motioned for Tweek to follow him.

"did Craig make it out?" the skinny blond asked as they climbed to still escalator.

Butters cast a small smile over his shoulder, "he spent the first few days trying to find you but then his whole family turned, last is saw of him he was driving real quick out of town. He went north."

Tweek felt sad that the Tucker family had perished but now he knew that Craig was definitely out there.

The small blond led them into the electronics store, all the televisions had been wired to the CCTV and sat reclining in a huge system chair was Kenny McCormick.

Laid all around the poor kid were guns, food, ammo and sleeping equipment.

The poorest kid in town looked the right part for someone in a zombie apocalypse; he was wearing scuffed up motorbike boots, his long blond hair tied back loosely and several rounds of bullets slung carelessly across his thin chest.

Kenny offered Tweek a lazy smile, "good to see you Tweek." He said genuinely.

"is it just you two here?" Tweek asked, glancing at all the screens around them.

Silently Kenny poured water from one of the bottles into a coffee machine and flicked it on, the thick aroma of coffee filling the store quickly.

"yeah, it's just us, we couldn't find anyone else." Kenny told him a little sadly.

Tweek gratefully accepted the hot coffee and settled on the floor next to Butters, "so, what happened to your families?" he asked carefully.

"I shot my parents." Butters said with a blank face.

"were they…zombies?" the shaking blond inquired.

Butters frowned deeply, "of course." He finally said; Tweek could tell he was lying but didn't press the matters.

"what about you?" Tweek asked Kenny, who now spinning around in his chair all while was keeping an eye on the screens.

"they're all dead, I killed them." Kenny said and stopped spinning, "well, I killed my brother." He admitted, "Karen got sick and we couldn't afford to take her to hospital so she….died. One moment mom was covering her body and the next Karen had her teeth so far in mom's arm they came out when dad shot her."

There was a thick silence that followed, but both blond's seemed numb to the fact their families were dead or walking around dead.

"where are you going Tweek?" Butters asked in his usual chippered voice.

Taking a huge swig of his coffee Tweek shrugged, "somewhere out of town, if I'm gunna die I wanna be under the stars."

"you sound like an instergram post." Kenny snorted before swinging himself out of the chair.

Despite his teasing tone Kenny led both the other blonds to another area of the store where he had stashed a huge pile of camping equipment.

Tweek cast Kenny a strange look which he returned with a shrug, "can never be too prepared, take some stuff." He motioned to the pile.

The shaking blond had only been camping when he was a kid but he knew the basics; sleeping-bag, flashlights, compass, Swiss army knife and compact stove. Luckily it all fit into a bag.

"what are you two going to do?" Tweek asked as he set to leave.

The other two looked at each other, Butters bit his lip nervously, "we've been hiding out here since everyone left, we don't really have a game plan."

"the zombies can't last forever, we'll just wait for them to fall apart and think of something then." Kenny told him but seemed unconvinced.

"come with me, it'll be great to have some company." Tweek said with a smile, "there's plenty of room in the car."

It took Kenny all of three seconds to agree and within moments both blonds were grabbing as much as they could from their stash; Kenny even managed to find some containers of petrol.

The mall downstairs was still quiet, just one goth zombie shuffling down the other end, there was one however right at the car door; that zombie was a bit more decomposed that the others Tweek had seen, there were a couple of chunks missing from its face and a whole arm gone.

Even though the zombies were the slowest Tweek had ever seen, and he'd seen hundreds of apocalypse movies thanks to Craig, he still panicked that there was one so close to their escape so he aimed his Hot Coffee Gun and shot the zombie dead in the face.

A blast of scorching hot water covered the zombie, the stumbling body began to steam, the putrid flesh bubbling under the heat and it stumbled backwards.

"holy shit Tweek." Kenny breathed as he stepped forwards to shove the confused zombie with the butt of his shotgun.

With the zombie now twitching and steaming on the floor the three blonds climbed into the car, Butters stashed everything in the trunk.

There was a small hoard of zombies in the road on the way out of town, Tweek reconisged Mr Garrison and Stan Marsh's granddad, still in his wheelchair, in the crowd.

"drive through." Kenny told Tweek firmly from the passenger seat.

Biting his lip Tweek eased his way through the shamble of bodies, knocking most of them over and running over more than one; their grimy hands and faces were pressed against the glass, their hunger telling them to break through but their useless bodies unable.

Tweek put his foot down the second they were out of South Park, seeing mountains and stray zombies on the way past.

"where to?" Butters asked from the backseat, not wearing his seatbelt.

"until we stop seeing shuffling dead people." Tweek answered.

They were silent for a bit until Kenny slammed his hand on the dashboard; Tweek did an emergency stop out of habit from lessons.

Kenny had gone deathly pale, staring straight ahead; just off the road was a Hybrid car, the doors all tightly shut and stains on the windows.

"Kyle." Kenny breathed before shooting out of the car, the other blond behind him.

Peeking inside Tweek saw the very dead figure of Gerald and Sheila Brofloski, they were grey and taunt, covered in bite marks, but no signs of Kyle or Ike, just a book on the backseat.

"do you think he got away?" Butters finally asked as Kenny pried himself away from the window.

The poor blond went to the back of the Hybrid and let out of sigh of relief, "Kyle's bag isn't in the trunk, it looks like he got away." He was smiling sadly.

Glancing down Tweek saw two sets of skid marks on the road; one belonging to the Hybrid and another carrying on down the road.

The three teens got back in the car and carried on driving; Kenny played with the radio for a while but it was all just static and white noise so they left it off, Butters tried to start a game of 'Eye Spy' but Kenny quickly turned it rude so they stopped.

Soon it got dark and Tweek parked up next to a tall, thick tree; Butters dug out blankets and energy bars from the trunk before the three settled down to try and get some sleep.

All round Tweek was quiet and still, the only sounds were the breathing of Kenny and Butter; the shaking blond was used to not sleeping very well and that night was no different.

"they weren't dead." Butters suddenly said in the darkness.

Tweek turned slightly in the laid back seat, trying to make out Butters in the pitch black, unsure of how to respond to his confession.

"I heard them talking." Butters continued, "they wanted to use me as bait for the hoard outside our house so they could get away." There was a hitch in his voice, "so I grabbed the gun first and then caved their heads in with the butt. There was so much mess." His voice was barely a whisper now.

"nobody can blame you." Tweek finally said.

Butters shifted on the back seat, "don't tell Ken." He said seriously before going back to sleep.

The shaking blond didn't sleep for the rest of the night, he watched the sun rise and began driving before the other two even began to stir but he wanted to put as much distance between them and South Park as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had gone wrong very quickly; one minuet it was a few randoms getting sick and the next Craig was shooting his little sister in the back of the head.

It took less than five days for the whole of South Park to become infected, a lot of people left within the first couple of days but Craig had been trying to find his jittering boyfriend before he left.

Craig was a skinny teen but with a lot of power behind his punches, his pitch black hair was hidden under a hat and his pale skin rarely saw daylight.

It had started with Token rolling up in his supped up Jeep, covered in camouflage and war paint.

"oh, who knocked on my door, I can't see anyone." Craig joked when he opened the door but Token didn't laugh.

"this is no laughing matter dude, this towns gone to shit." Token said sternly.

Craig snorted, leaning on the doorframe, "no shit."

Token looked ashen, "no really, something is really wrong." He gestured to the street.

Peeking out the Tucker saw that people were panic packing their cars, he frowned deeply, "is this about the stupid virus?"

"it's zombies, don't fucking laugh Craig!" Token snapped, "my parents saw them at the hospital, it's already got the Tweaks'."

Craig's gut twisted painfully at the mention that Tweek might be in trouble; Token knew better than to joke around when it came to Tweek.

"get the hell out of here Craig." Token told him firmly, "be safe dude." He said shoving a gun into his friends hands before climbing back into his Jeep.

Without thinking Craig rushed to his boyfriend's house, not even bothering to knock he flung the front door open shouting Tweek's name; there was no answer but the blond's parents were standing motionless in the middle of the living room.

"where's Tweek?" Craig shouted at them.

It seemed like forever for them to turn to him; their blank stares and clumsy movement scared Craig, Token had been right, it was zombies.

Granted it was very slow moving zombies so Tucker was able to run past then upstairs to search for Tweek but he wasn't anywhere in the house, or in any of his usual hiding placing; the Tweaks had only just got around the couch by the time Craig barrelled down the stairs and out the door.

Searching a town of panicking people and shuffling zombies wasn't easy, he smashed a couple of zombies in the face, Craig checked all the places he could think of for his blond boyfriend but he seemed to have vanished.

Tweak Bros was in full lock down and there was no noise from inside.

It didn't stop Craig from looking over the next couple of days but every time he came away without any clue as to where Tweek could be; he'd even been back to the Tweak house, the parents no longer inside, but all of the blond's belongings were still littered around his room.

On the third day Craig returned home to screaming; slamming the door open he saw both his parents sinking their teeth deep into Ruby's skin, one at the neck and the other her arm.

"Get off!" Craig shouted, grabbing his mother by the back of her shirt and throwing her across the room.

Grabbing Ruby he was able to remove her from their father's grip but he didn't stop reaching for her so Craig smashed him over the head with the decretive lamp.

Craig held his little sister close to him, she was shaking and bleeding terribly, "I don't want to die Craig." She sobbed.

"don't be stupid." Craig snapped without venom.

As they made it out onto the street Craig felt Ruby droop against him, whatever happened to people was happening quickly to his sister.

"Ruby, I can't let you become like them." Craig told her softly, gripping her tightly.

The youngest Tucker sobbed loudly, she knew what he meant, she'd seen all the zombie movies too, but if she didn't die from whatever caused it then she was about to die from bloodloss.

"okay." Ruby whispered and detached herself from her brother; she knelt in the snow of their front yard, her back to Craig.

Taking the gun Token had handed him, with a shaking hand, Craig aimed for the back of Ruby's head but faulted in shooting, "I'm…I'm going to miss your annoying voice." He said with a watery laugh.

Ruby gave a small laugh before Craig pulled the trigger.

Bright red blood splattered onto the white snow, melting it instantly with its warmth; a chocking sob escaped Craig before he could stop it and his chest heaved, unable to take his eyes from his little sister still form.

Craig didn't realise that tears were rolling thickly down his cheeks until someone approached him, nearly getting shot by a surprised Tucker.

"whoa dude, chill." Bebe Stevens held up her hands, her eyes darting momentarily to Ruby's dead body.

Craig sighed deeply, "what do you want?" he snapped and turned away, wiping his face roughly.

Bebe held out a camping bag, "here, get out of town quickly." She looked like she wanted to hug Craig but knew better.

She was relatively clean for someone in the middle of a zombie shitstorm but she was kitted out to high heaven.

Craig took the bag offered before running upstairs to collect some of his stuff and shoving everything into his battered car; Bebe was still stood in his driveway.

"what's your plan then?" he asked, his eyes darting around for incoming dead people.

Bebe shrugged, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder, "might stay here, fight the hoard, my whole family is dead so I ain't got nothing."

"I'm sorry." Craig said genuinely.

"we all have to do shit we don't want to." Bebe told him softly, glancing at Ruby again.

Craig climbed into his car, watching Bebe's retreating form before speeding off out of town and trying to figure out what to do.

The last Tucker didn't get too far before he spotted a familiar figure sitting by a crashed Hybrid; he could recognise that red hair anywhere.

"you're going to get bitten sitting there!" Craig called rolling down his window.

Kyle looked up with puffed eyes, "Tucker!" he approached the car quickly.

Craig managed to peer past the red head to see the Brofloski parents biting and licking the window of the car to get to their beloved son.

"get in." Craig told him simply.

The young Jew grabbed his single bag from the Hybrid and with one last longing, sad, look at his zombie parents Kyle climbed into the car and Craig sped off down the road.

They made an odd pair for a roadtrip; Kyle was the model student, his grades perfect and he was good at sports while Craig was constantly in trouble and would rather stare at the wall than do any real work.

"where's your brother?" Craig finally asked when South Park was well and truly out of sight.

"the government took him so he can use his genius to help stop whatever is happening." Kyle explained.

Craig frowned, "you're a genius, why not take you too?"

The red head laughed bitterly, "yeah, not as much as Ike. At least he's safe."

"mine are all dead." Craig said quickly before Kyle could ask.

They drove in silence for a while, Craig was trying to figure out where to go.

"let's stop at a motel, get some sleep, find some stuff." Kyle suggested as it started getting dark.

Unfortunately the only motel on the desterted road was pretty sleazy and had it been under normal circumstances the teens would have received some strange looks.

"I don't want to touch anything." Kyle admitted as they stood in the doorway of one of the rooms.

The whole motel was empty, obviously abandoned for longer than the apocalypse had been going on for but the electric and water were still working and all the keys easy to get to.

Craig laughed lightly to himself at the thought of bringing Tweek to such as a place but stopped because he still didn't know if his boyfriend was even still alive.

"it's only for one night." Craig tried to reason, "wanna take turns keeping watch."

Kyle wrinkled his freckled nose, "nah, the zombies move so slow, it'll be days before they even make it to the door."

Falling asleep on a water bed was much harder than Craig expected, it didn't help that the person sleeping next to him wasn't his boyfriend.

So as he lay awake in the horrible motel room, the sounds of buzzing signs and Kyle snoring filling the space, Craig gazed out of the grimy window, looking at the bright stars above them and smiled softly.

Craig suddenly sat up, an idea forming in his head, "hey." He poked Kyle roughly.

"wha?" Kyle gasped, looking around wildly.

"we're going to the Observatory." Craig told him in an excited voice.

The Observatory was the perfect place to hide out; it was far from nowhere, plenty of food in the customer kitchens, everything could be locked down with a single button and Tweek would know exactly where to find Craig because it was their special place.

A sleepy Kyle nodded before falling back onto his pillow and Craig finally got a few hours rest, happy he knew where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek had been tapping on the steering wheel for the past half and hour of driving, trying to figure out their plan of action but all his thoughts kept going back to Craig.

"stop it Tweek!" Butters suddenly shouted, causing Tweek to swerve.

Frowning Kenny threw a small bar of chocolate at the smaller blond, "calm your tits, don't get testy now, we've only just set out." He snapped.

Butters looked a little ashamed as he chewed on the chocolate and nothing more was said for the next couple of hours; they passed a sleazy looking motel and several fields but not a single person.

"I hope a pervert didn't pick Kyle up." Kenny suddenly said as they stopped for some food.

Tweek looked up from his bowl of goopy pasta, "it was probably Stan."

The poor blond shook his head, "Stan and his family were one of the first out of town, his mom went proper Army general on them and took half of Jimbo's store with them." He told them with a sigh.

"maybe he started walking, found his own way." Butters suggested.

Kenny gave a short laugh, "have you met Kyle? Guys' got no sense of direction."

As they got back in the car Tweek couldn't help but remember that last time he'd gone down that very road; he and Craig had been going on a date to the Observatory to spend the night looking at the stars.

It all seemed like a life time ago; just hanging out, sneaking some beers and going to their favourite places.

Tweek paused before he even closed the door, "favourite place." He whispered, "Craig's favourite place.."

"you okay there Tweek?" Kenny asked carefully.

Slamming the door the shaking blond started the car, "I know where we're going." He told the others briefly as he set off at a high speed.

"what, where?" Butters asked in a high voice as he scrambled for his seatbelt.

Tweek set his eyes straight at the road, as if afraid if he didn't look out for it then he'd miss the Observatory, "the stars." He said vaguely.

"you're sounding like an instagram post again." Kenny said, clinging to the seat, "what bloody stars?"

"Craig's stars, at the Observatory, he'll be there, I know it." Tweek rambled.

The other two exchanged strange glances but allowed Tweek to continue driving like a lunatic and at the speed he was going they would reach their destination in now time.

And they would have if the car hadn't run out of gas, even the two Kenny had packed were gone, appantly driving so fast burns gas too quickly.

"shit, shit, shit!" Tweek ranted, kicking the car to let his anger out.

Kenny calmly sorted out the things in the trunk, packing it into bags for them to carry, "calm down, we'll walk, it's not like there's a deadline." He told the swearing blond.

"we're going to walk?" Butters asked.

"it can't be that far." Kenny said, looking for a sign, "right Tweek?"

Trying to remember Tweek looked around for something familiar but it was all just woods and road, the only thing he knew was which direction to go in.

So the three blonds set off down the empty road, all their worldly possessions on their backs, hoping to find the Observatory soon.

"maybe we should get off the road, out of broad daylight." Butters suggested as the sun started to go down.

Too tired and aching to care the others agreed and they stumbled into the forest but as it slowly got darker and the more they tripped and stumbled, the further away from the direction of the road until they found themselves in the depths of the dark woods.

The light from their flashlights weren't very affective with the trees so close together and it wasn't long before Butters went flying over something.

"Ugh! I hate this!" Butters cried, brushing himself off angrily, "I hate this fucking apocalypse, I hate not being able to go home, I hate eating cold food!"

"we all fucking hate it Butters." Kenny snarled, shining his flashlight into the other boy's crying face, "but it's not like we have a choice right now."

"guys, speak quietly." Tweek begged but was ignored.

Butters swatted at Kenny's light, "just cos you're used to it."

"what? I'm used to living like shit?" Kenny had dumped his bag on the floor, "get over yourself mama's boy!"

"don't call me that!" Butters shouted, throwing his bag at Kenny with some force.

The poor blond stumbled but didn't fall over, "touchy touchy Butters, nobody will like you if you're naughty." Kenny teased.

"fuck you McCormick! You don't know anything." More tears were pouring down Butters blotched face.

Kenny snorted, "I know you shot your parents when they weren't even dead."

There was a thick silence that followed, Butters not knowing how to respond and Tweek too terrified of their loud voices to say anything.

"thought you'd keep that nugget of information from me Stotch." Kenny sneered, "shooting the living, that's fucking twisted." Grabbing his bag he turned to Tweek, "come on lets go, good luck Butters!" he called as he began to walk away.

"wait." Tweek said, unsure what to do but then he heard a noise behind him.

There, between the trees, stood a zombie dressed as a serious camper, all warm clothes and smelling of bonfire but its skin peeling and eyes dark.

On instinct Tweek swung his heavy gun at it, since it was empty, to knock it out but the zombie caught the butt in its decaying hand without even flinching.

Surprised Tweek tried to pull the gun from the zombie's grip but it held fast; something was different, the zombie wasn't a drooling mess, it moved better.

"Kenny!" the shaking blond shouted into the darkness, because he's left with all the weapons.

With a smooth lunge the zombie pushed at Tweek, sending them both to the floor, the gun falling away into the leaves; the stinking body was inches from the blond's, teeth and tongue searching for flesh.

Tweek began scream, terrified he would become infected, the zombie was nothing but dead weight but it was quickly removed by a boot to the side of the head by Butters thick snow boots.

The shaking blond barely had time to scramble to his feet before the zombie was on him again, not even missing a step or caring that there was a dent in its head now.

Suddenly out of the darkness came another figure, tackling the zombie hard to the ground; dressed in full Football gear, padding and helmet, the person quickly put a nail through the zombie's brain.

Floodlights filled the woods, illuminating all around them, revelling all the zombies surrounding them and Kenny running back towards them.

Kenny turned pale at the sight of all the dead around them, barely noticing the Football player carrying a nailgun, "the fuck…" he hissed.

"get to the ground!" the Football player shouted and they all flattened themselves to the woods floor instantly, "NOW SHELLEY!"

A scorching, intense heat flooded over the blond's; a girl in a long trench coat, belly top and braces was firing a flamethrower through the trees at the zombies, turning the instantly to ashes.

In no time all the zombies were nothing but dust, the girl removed her welders glasses and laughed joyfully, "what a blast! You alright there dweebs?"

"Shelley Marsh?" Kenny spluttered out before turning to the Football player.

Stan had shaved off all his black hair and he was thick with dirt but he smiled brightly as he hugged Kenny tightly.

"good to see you alive dude." Stan said happily, "we heard you shouting, these fuckers are everywhere." He gestured to the piles of ashes.

"something was different, why were they different?" Tweek stammered.

Through the thick shoulder pads Stan shrugged, "beats me, all I care about is eliminating as many as possible." He gave Butters a quick nod before looking round more, "where's Kyle?"

Kenny looked instantly sad, "he isn't with you?" he breathed.

"he's not here?" Stan exclaimed.

"we found their Hybrid crashed outside of town, but there was no sign of Kyle, he was gone." The poor blond explained.

Stan's grip on his gun tightened and he looked ready to cry but pulled himself together as his mom came through the tree; she had on a thick layer of war paint and full army gear, the apocalypse suited Sharron very well.

"everyone okay?" she asked firmly, looking from each other them.

Butters and Kenny glanced awkwardly at each other before turning their attention back to Sharron, Stan and Shelley.

"where's Randy?" Kenny asked.

The Marsh mother scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I locked him in the RV, if I let him out then he'd waste all our ammo."

"we're heading to the Observatory." Tweek quickly told them, "can we get a lift there?"

Sharron frowned, "why there?"

"cos Craig will be there." Tweek replied simply.

Nodding Stan lead the way back to the RV, Randy waving from the window, and they were treated to a hot drink while Randy was allowed to drive the way.

"we saw your grandpa." Kenny whispered to Stan.

The football player nodded sadly, "he was one of the first to turn, mom up him in the front yard before we packed up."

Tweek nursed his hot drink while staring longing out of the window and, sooner than expected, the Observatory came into view.

Illuminated against the dark sky the dome like Observatory looked safe enough, the telescope fully extended and sitting innocently upon a hill.

Tweek climbed out first, taking in the happy feeling that came with the building, his stomach gave a happy flip when he saw Craig's crappy car parked by the side of the main door.

"he's here!" Tweek called into the RV before bolting towards the Observatory.

The main doors banged open loudly, echoing through the whole building and flooding the inside with the light from the RV.

Any happy feeling disappeared from Tweek; the whole place was empty except a single dead body on the floor in a pool of blackened blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig and Kyle searched the whole motel for supplies as soon as they woke up; they managed to find several cases of water and ready to eat food that hadn't gone off.

"jackpot." Craig whispered when he found all the miniature bottles of alcohol.

In the car Kyle tried to flatten his frizzing hair, "so, where are we going?" he asked shoving a breakfast bar into his face.

"the Observatory, it's not too far." Craig explained, wolfing down his own food.

The young Jew frowned, "what's the point in going there? We need to find other people." He insisted.

"unfortunately most of the people we'll find are pretty dead." Craig deadpanned, "plus, Tweek will know where to find me if I'm there."

Kyle quirked an eyebrow but didn't respond.

The journey didn't take too long since Craig had made the same trip maybe hundreds of times and he smiled slightly at the sight of the Observatory.

A huge, white dome like building, a long telescope extended towards the sky and everywhere completely empty.

Craig felt a twinge of sadness that Tweek wasn't already there, he had half been wishing that his blond boyfriend had, somehow, managed to escape all the way out there and would be waiting for him.

"this place is impressive." Kyle commented as they stood in the foyer, his voice echoing around them.

Out of familiarity Craig flicked a switch to turn on the light show they saved for school visits; soothing music filled the room, stars, galaxies and planets whirled above their heads and the lost teens sat on the cold floor beneath it.

Craig tipped out all the tiny bottles of booze and the pair slowly drank their way through them.

"I wish Stan was here." Kyle sighed after drinking nearly all the whiskey.

Craig snorted, "I bloody don't." he muttered.

With a drunken sigh the red head laid on the floor, "I wish he was here so I could tell him…" he trailed off.

"tell him what? What a douche he is?" the last Tucker chuckled to himself.

"…how much I fucking love him man." Kyle finished passionately.

Craig nodded, he had first told Tweek he loved him in the Observatory but rarely said it out loud and now he regretted not letting his boyfriend how much he really cared.

All too soon every last bottle of alcohol was gone, clinking at their feet and the light show still playing in a full loop; Craig didn't feel too drunk, just warmer than usual, content even.

"what was that?" Kyle slurred, rolling onto his belly.

Squinting through the fuzziness of drink Craig saw something standing near the doorway to the telescope; he fumbled to pull out his gun.

It was obviously a zombie because of it stumbling movement and vacant stare.

Craig stood on shaking legs he aimed for the zombie's head; the shot rang out through the building but the zombie had dodged the bullet.

Shooting again as the zombie walked towards them Craig missed again.

"what are you doing? Shoot it!" Kyle shouted, starting to panic now the zombie was close enough to see properly.

"I'm fucking trying!" Craig shot again but only caught its stomach.

The zombie was wearing a staff uniform, stained thickly with blood, and moved different to the previous zombies; there was no shuffling, no drooling mouth, it seemed less dead.

"move!" Kyle suddenly shouted, brandishing one of the poles for the barriers.

With a heavy thunk the normally passive red head brought the pole down on the descending zombie's head, splitting it open and stopping it instantly.

Craig didn't realise how heavy he was breathing till the music dipped as it started its' loop again, his hands still shaking, "think there are any more?" he asked quietly.

Kyle threw the pole onto the ground, "we should leave." He instructed.

"no, I can't, I have to wait for Tweek." Craig insisted, shaking his head but feeling dizzy again.

"and what if he never turns up? What if he's back in South Park as a zombie." The red head snapped.

Shaking his head violently Craig had to sit back down, "I would have seen him, I know he'll come, he has to….he has to."

There was silence between them, the zombie was still oozing blood onto the floor, eventually Kyle sat next to Craig and without warning, in the middle of the day, they both fell into a drunken sleep, propped against each other.

"Kyle? Kyle?" a voice was shouting through a thick fuzz of hangover.

Groaning at the invading light Kyle managed to open his eyes, burning them instantly, he nudged Craig awake.

"Kyle!" came the voice again and a small boy approached them.

There stood nine year old Ike Brofloski in a white lab coat and huge smile.

Stumbling to his feet Kyle embraced his little brother tightly, "how did you find me? What about the government?" he asked through a raspy voice.

Craig swayed on his feet as he joined the brothers in the light, more used to a killer hangover than Kyle.

"I traced you with your phone." Ike told them smugly, "looks like you had some trouble." He gestured to the zombie body on the floor.

"it was different Ike, it didn't move like the dead." The red head tried to explain but looked confused himself.

The young Canadian nodded, "I know, we're trying to work it out."

For a long moment they all stared at the dead body on the floor, the blood had dried and its head completely caved in; Kyle approached it cautiously, looking it over like a doctor.

"got any gloves?" Kyle suddenly asked.

Amazing Ike produced a pair from his lab coat pocket; snapping them on Kyle didn't waste time in ripping at the hole Craig had made in its stomach.

A putrid smell filled the air as gas escaped the torn flesh, the young Jew gipped for a moment before poking around.

"Craig, go check in the other room for me." Kyle said suddenly.

Carefully Craig went to the doorway and saw several skeletons, their flesh ripped from their bones by unskilled fingers and hungry teeth.

"there were people here." He shouted back, "looks like they were eaten." He added.

Kyle nodded, "I thought so, look." He gestured to the insides of the zombie.

Trying to steel his stomach Craig peered into the rotting body; all the insides looked like those creepy dummies in science class but everything was either grey or dark red.

"look, you can see food in its' stomach and shit in the intestines." Kyle told them in a knowing voice, "they can feed and digest, the more the feed the more they live."

Ike began to clap, jumping up and down like the little kid he was, "I knew you'd figure it out! I told them to take you too."

Blushing deeply Kyle removed himself from the zombie.

"so, we know what's going to happen to some of them, how do we stop it?" Craig asked.

"we'll have to figure it out." Ike replied, shrugging, "but now, you guys need to come with me." And he turned to leave.

Craig caught the red head by the sleeve, "I can't leave, I need to wait for Tweek." He hissed.

Looking between his little brother and Craig the young Jew looked lost, "we can't stay here, we'll be safe with Ike." He tried to sound soothing.

Craig stubbornly shook his head, "I need to wait for him!"

"why not leave him a message." Ike suggested, "if he is going to come here then he'll see it and we can rescue him too."

For a long, slightly hungover, moment Craig thought about it; as much as he wanted to be there when Tweek arrived there was no knowing when he would, after all he disappeared when the apocalypse started.

"gimmi a pen then." He finally said, holding his hand out.

Ike pulled a pen, followed by sweet wrappers, out of the other pocket.

Craig found the payphone by the main desk and wrote Tweek a message onto the wall:

Tweek. Call Me.

It was simple but his boyfriend would know exactly who had written it and with that Craig, Kyle and Ike left the Observatory to the waiting helicopter on the grass, quickly grabbing their bags from the car before carrying on.

The loud whirring that started up after the boys had all climbed in was deafening, the wind whipping their hair about and all too quickly the Observatory became smaller.

Craig gazed out down the tiny, string like road, wishing to see a car but all was empty.

"where are we going?" Kyle shouted through the little headset on his earphones.

Ike put his finger to his lips and winked, "it's top secret."

That didn't make Craig feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Craig!" Tweek screamed at the sight of the body on the floor and rushed to him.

Unfortunately a strong hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving the doorway, "hold it right there." Sharron snapped, "don't act rashly."

The shaking blond felt tears in his eyes, "but, it has to be Craig."

As one the group approached the body, Tweek trying to get there first, all weapons ready but they weren't needed as the body's head have been smashed in.

All over the floor were miniature bottle of liquor, all empty, and the post preventing entry to a certain area had been used as a weapon; the zombie had been ripped open and one thing was certain, it wasn't Craig.

"how long has it been here?" Stan asked.

Kenny shrugged, "it's pretty decomposed, more than a week."

"alright nerds!" Shelley broke from the group, slinging her flamethrower over her shoulder, "let's look around, might be stuff we can take."

Sharron nodded in agreement and everyone split different ways; the electricity was still working as the schooling show was playing overhead, they found several skeletons through the whole place and nothing much to pillage.

"er, Tweek?" Butters suddenly called from the foyer.

The small blond was pointing his flashlight at the wall beside the lonely payphone; written in bold letters was:

Tweek. Call Me

Tweek didn't even have to think, grabbing the receiver he immediately punched in Craig's cell number; the blond didn't remember a lot of things, like lists and where he left his shoes, but his boyfriend's cell number was permeably burned into his brain.

There was a tense pause from everyone gathered in the foyer, even Shelley was silent, as the ringing seemed to echo across the room.

The phone rang and rang for so long Tweek began to panic that it would go to voicemail or Craig wouldn't be able to answer.

"'Hello? Tweek?" came a breathy voice from the other end.

Out of shock Tweek nearly dropped the receiver, "arg! Craig?" he gasped.

"Craig! Craig wake up you lazy idiot!" the voice was distant and there was a thud from the other end.

The sound of fumbling was heard and Tweek held his breath, "Tweek, is it really you?"

It was Craig, all nasal and hopeful, and Tweek suddenly found himself crying, not realising until that moment how much he'd really missed his boyfriend.

"fuck, you're really there aren't you." Craig gave a small laugh.

Tweek laughed wetly, he rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry I took so long."

"two bloody weeks Tweek, dam right you're sorry." Craig teased before the other person was talking again.

"who's that?" the blond asked, finally steadying his voice.

"it's Kyle…" Craig told him.

Tweek nearly dropped the phone again in excitement, he turn to the others, "Kyle, he's there with Craig." He said happily to Stan and Kenny, who quickly rushed to the payphone.

"who's there with you? Didn't you travel alone? What's happened in these two weeks?" Craig asked in a rush.

The shaking blond couldn't help but laugh, "I left South Park with Kenny and Butters but we bumped into Stan and his family today." He explained, "I'll tell you more when I see you." He added in a whisper.

Suddenly the phone was removed from Craig, "Stan, you douchbag, are you there?" Kyle snapped angrily down the phone, "you dick I nearly got eaten and you weren't there." He sounded hurt.

Stan looked slightly guilty, but mostly amused, "I'm sorry dude." Was all he said.

"well, stay where you are, the government are coming for you." Kyle huffed.

The three teens at the phone exchanged confused looks, "the, the government?" Tweek squeaked.

"just wait there for it." Craig instructed, "trust us."

So they all waited, out on the grass, looking up at the stars; Randy was allowed to start a barbeque so there was delicious, hot food for once.

Unfortunately it still seemed like Kenny and Butters were sour with each other, so much so that they were refusing to pass anything to each other.

"why don't you say sorry to him?" Tweek whispered to Butters, he'd been sitting miserably by himself.

The small blond frowned, "cos I'm not sorry." He spat out.

"we could be the last people on earth and you're going to hold onto your petty anger." Tweek told him firmly.

It looked like Stan was have a similar word with Kenny, only with a few more profanities, until the poor blond approached them.

"come talk to me Butters." Kenny said softly, gesturing to the RV.

After what seemed like an eternity the sound of a helicopter filled the air; it was bright white against the night, lights flashing and blowing everything around.

Tweek looked excitably inside the helicopter for Craig but it was only man in dark army gear and the pilot.

Taking what they could from the RV everyone climbed into the helicopter and watched at the world grow smaller and smaller behind them; they flew for so long the sun began to rise and Tweek had no idea if they were even still in America.

The place they landed was bare, just the entrance to some kind of bunker, there were no guards at the doors but plenty of cameras and the army man had to swipe several keycards before they could even make it through the first door.

It looked like a film set, barren but people everywhere, all dressed in either lab coats or army gear; there was a whole room of CCTV footage, several were cordoned off to most and they almost walked to the complete other end before they reached the living quarters.

"Tweek!" came Craig's happy voice.

The last Tucker looked out of place without his usual clothes, dressed in soft white clothes his dark hair looked unnatural and he was even paler than before but his smile was brighter than it had even been.

Kyle was dressed identical, his shock red hair standing out brightly in the bare hallway, the book he'd been holding clattered to the ground, breaking the spine.

Without missing a beat Tweek flung himself at his boyfriend, feeling him shake in his grip, his familiar smell had dulled from the sterilized clothes but it was there and it was comforting.


End file.
